Love Beyond Death Book 1: Wicked Twilight
by UnknownReaderHasJoined
Summary: One figuring out the doctor's family and the other just trying to keep her safe while handling her own supernatural world. Nothing is ever simple, but at least it's never boring. Stranger things are sure to come when the Mortems move in just down the street. [JasperxOC, AlicexOCBeau S.] (Rated M: language/future sexual content/violence.) Review/Fav/Follow :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: There is a prequel in the works for this,** _Sisters of the Heart_ **. It's not done, but I have a few chapters set up already for this that I can get the ball rolling without it done. Honestly, the prequel could come at any time, it's not entirely required to read it first.**

 **Anyways! There is magic and more supernatural involved within this series.  
**

 **...**

 **A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Wicked Twilight**

Entering the Twilight Book

 **...**

 **Prologue: Sisters of the Heart**

 **...**

* * *

 _Life is the beautiful lie, and death the painful truth._

* * *

...oOo...

Blessed are Women whose hearts and

Souls are joined together by laughter and

Tears for they will be known as Sisters...

-unknown

...oOo...

It started with a whispered promise in the dark which irrevocably altered their fate.

 _"I invoke the Goddess of Healing...the Goddess of Protection...the Goddess of Life...to hear my call._

 _To watch and to bless this eternal promise_

 _between souls of a sisters heart-bond."_

In the dark sequestered woodland clearing not far from their house, two teen girls sat surrounded by soft green moss somewhat moist from the light drizzle that morning. Several glowing stones of various hues and forms encircled them with soft glimmers of subtle thrumming magic that only a trained eye could see and even feel. At the center and between the two girls, sat a small alter setup which was ringed by a few candles which burned bright by their flame, the only source of light illuminating the small clearing in the eerie abyss.

"I-Is this a safe place to do this, Millie?" Whispered the slightly older girl with rounded brown doe-like eyes which flickered around them, barely seeing past the subtle glowing rocks. She felt eyes on the back of her head, sending subtle chills down her spine. Sounds of snapping twigs disrupted the silence, making her flinch and look in the direction she swore she heard it.

Regardless of how hard she tried to suppress it, that obnoxious nervous feeling stubbornly washed over her. Though, the unknown and mystery of it all was far too enticing to allow her nerves to chase her off.

When it involves the ever audacious and troublesome Amelia-Rose, it would be a common occurrence if a stalking spirit stood just in the dark, watching them. It was both uncomfortable and annoying.

To put it bluntly, Amelia-Rose Mortem wasn't exactly just a trouble magnet. No, she created trouble. Wherever the smaller girl went, chaos and mischief followed in her footsteps.

And she just so happens to be there, roped in and being her clumsy self, always accident prone.

It's a good thing her sister is a witch. Always nearby to heal her with the white magic she inherited from her mothers coven.

Calming her sporadic heart beat and drifting thoughts, her dark gaze returned to the smaller girl who softly chanted phrases from her book, tossing a few ingredients into the cauldron. Perhaps it was a lack of self-preservation, but she always felt naturally drawn to the supernatural and mesmerizing magic her sister could conjure and control. She especially enjoyed watching her learn and grow for the past five years into her magic.

There's a few positive sides in being a witches' sister, though all bar blood.

Striking violet eyes finished reading off a book that stood perched on a small book stand in front of her folded knees, then raised them towards the older girl with an assuring smile. "I promise you that this eez a safe location, a perfect eerie setting, no? Plus! Not too far from King Charles protection!" That earned an eye-roll from her nickname for her dad. "Besides, Nyx ez scouting and standing guard just in case. Nothing vill interrupt us." Lilac eyes looked carefully into brown, her ash brown hair falling over to the side as she tilted it. "Unless, of course, you wish to stop, faon?"

The girl shook her head vigorously. "N-no! I don't want to stop! I'm all in if you still are, though I don't know what I should do..."

"Of course, I am. I made a promise, vhich I 'ave every intention to going through. And, as I 'ave said before, all you need to do is sit there and look pretty!" Her intense violet eyes stuck on the girls dark, showing her determination and a promise, then ending with a playful gleam.

Nodding, the other watched in awe and patience, holding herself with anticipation. She could feel a slight breeze pass over them, a small shiver shoot both. Both wore their nightwear, though hers was the usual pajama bottoms and tee while her sister done her soft white and lacy nightgown. Their long hair loose with threaded special ceremonial flowers. She wasn't even sure it helped in any way.

Regardless of purpose, she felt a little ridiculous at the moment wearing a flower crown and marking her arms and hands like she would with henna.

Definitely looked a mixture of flower hippy and devil worshiping.

They would probably look a sight if someone were to stumble upon them randomly.

"We need to make sure Charlie doesn't see us like this," This comment earned a raised brow from the girl opposite. With soft chuckle, she elaborated. "He'd expect you doing your weird thing even after he found out, but if he caught me like this, he'd have a cow."

The girl laughed as she remembered how King Charles discovered her knack at magic and the 'weird', as he kept referring to her abilities. She simply love that old man. "You two are good vith weird. Like father, like daughter, I'd say."

Brown eyes rolled at her comment, stopping to look as Amelia set her book aside.

"You ready, Izzy-Bee?" she asked gently in a steady voice. The other nodded, determination in her dark brown eyes.

The younger held her hands out above the flames, both palms up. The girl followed suit, hand sliding into her own, linking them together above the small flame that continued to glow a vibrant blue and white. The smaller girl gripped her forearms, the other mimicking her action as they held still. The flames from the fire suddenly grew, wisps of blue fire and smoke wrapped around their linked arms and the heat licked their pale skin under the moonlit night.

Then Amelia spoke in a voice bell-like and clear, resonating through her.

 _"Isabella Marie Swan , may you be blessed May all good things come to you_

 _May nothing whatsoever harm you_

 _May your heart be light_

 _May your travels be safe_

 _May your health be good_

 _May your mind be sound_

 _May your friendships sustain you_

 _May you be blessed in every way."_

Amelia spoke a few more practiced chants before opening her closed eyes to see what made her sister gasp.

In awe, they watched as magic shaped around their arms in white light and blue wisps followed, absorbed into their skin from ones arms to the others, signifying their connection, and marking their souls forever. The blue glow wrapped around them with a warm heat surprising both as it gradually crawled up to their hearts and faded into an invisible mark. It continued in waves until the third wave stopped and the magic began to disappear from view.

Though she knew that it was only concealed unless someone were to intentionally reveal the marks.

Lavender eyes looked up into dark with a bright breathless smile. "It is done."

Both girls giggled as they sat and absorbed what had just done. A pact was made between two sisters, a powerful spell to connect their souls. One designed to last for all eternity and transcends life and death.

Forever will they be connected. Forever will there always be one and the other. Never apart. No matter the distance. Now they were tied together. Souls linked.

They were now truly sisters of the heart.

"So, why did we have to wear the flower crowns and all of..." she gestured to the crystals around her neck. Amelia looked over her sister in mild confusion before she 'oh'd and looked her directly in the eyes. The moment that familiar wicked little smirk crawled across that deceiving pretty little face, Bella knew she was had. She groaned at her gullibility.

"Oh, there vas no reason for any of those. They vere not necessary for this ritual." She grinned even more at Bella's frowny-face. "Cheer up, Izzy-Bee! It vas all in good fun! Besides, now I 'ave seen you in a flower-crown. My life has now been full-filled!" she giggled at Bella's blank stare and pursed lips.

"Well, I hope you can die happy now since that's what's gonna happen!" Bella growled playfully as she bounded over the alter and lit candles to chase the smaller girl down who squealed in surprise as she sprung to her feet immediately. They chased and danced under the dark moon sky touched by small stars like little witches, cackling as they tripped and giggled at the absurdity. They twirled and skipped, leapt and tumbled to the ground as they cackled harder, unable to breath from exertion.

They were free. Felt free. Of any and every connection beyond the woods, and the dramas of their families.

No matter where life may take them, Bella will always have Amelia to look after her. A sister willing to take on the world, or burn it, if that's what it took to protect her.

Now all they have to do is endure what's to come when both move to Forks, Washington in the coming years.

In Amelia's case, meet someone who has been waiting decades for a chance at meeting her.

 **A/N: Writing as I go, wanted to keep this short for a 'prologue', which will come into play when we realize the extent of what kind of ritual this was, and spell. Anyways, I tried to be as original with this and reference some things that made as much sense as I could. I forgot where I got some ideas, but I'll definitely be crediting the sites when I find it again.**

 **So, hopefully, this will go greatly!**


	2. Father's Curse

**...**

 **A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Sisters of the Heart**

Entering the Twilight Book

 **...**

 **Father's Curse**

 **...**

* * *

 _ _One year ago…__

...oOo...

 _ _Nearly fifteen and sixteen, Amelia and Bella embraced each other in what felt like would be the last time they'd see each other.__ _ _Through their heart-wrenching tears they made promises to write each other, and to never forget their years together as heart-sisters. No matter how far for however long they were apart, they will always have each other.__

 _ _Normally, it would seem silly to act like this, but considering the recent events that led up to this painful and reluctant departure, it could very well be the last time they'd see each other. But she needed to do this, and that meant leaving.__

 _ _Danger was closer, and she had prepare herself.__

 _ _As a witch, she had a better chance at survival, but for a human to be mixed up into the supernatural world, it was a high__ _ _danger__ _ _risk and__ _ _an even__ _ _higher death rate. Humans were naturally the prey__ _ _ed upon in her dark world__ _ _.__ _ _She had a hard time deciding if she made a mistake involving her or thankful to not be alone in this. She felt a little selfish for not feeling guilty any more. Selfish for, in a way, using her sister as an anchor to keep her sane.__

 _ _As her__ _ _heart-__ _ _sister, officially since their secret ritual and spell they did just a couple of months prior, it was up to her to learn and harness her__ _ _uncontrollable resurfacing__ _ _powers.__ _ _Powers she had no inkling she possessed.__

 _ _Which is why leaving is how she'd get her answers.__

 _Answers to so many questions: her mother's deaths, her heritage and lineage, and...her powers. She barely knew who she truly was and she was done letting people tell her to not worry about it or control her choices. Not even grandmother could stop her. She needed answers now._

 _ _She was done hiding.__

…oOo...

A year passed, and though she had so much left to learn, she had all that she needed. She was still young, and many more years beyond that of a humans.

Standing before the sturdy, dark doors to the Mortem Hall of her fathers' ancestry, Amelia kept a clear mind, reminiscing on her current state. She was now focused on her duty to her sister and who she is as a witch. She was a witch with a purpose and though she felt different in how she viewed herself and the world around her, she kept in tact her person the entire time. As best she could with Bella's letters always helping her remember who she really was. She didn't want to lose any of her audaciousness and troublesome persona. She wanted to remain simply as, well, Amelia.

Throughout her time in the dark halls of her fathers coven, Amelia had been taught the truth of her father's ancestry. The secrets her blood and name held. Darker truths that only opened more questions.

And her training with the French Mortem coven has come to a close.

She was in control for once in her life. Truly in control of herself.

Though she matured in some ways, but others, not so much. A soft grin graced her face as she knock lightly on the double doors to one side of the Hall which led to a study. She enjoyed turning some of this stoic and serious Mortem witches into fumble and irritated messes. They seriously needed some light in their lives, some laughter and actual emotions. Most of them were far too stiff and stuck up in their own ways, looking down at some.

Honestly, it's like the innocence and joy of a child's laughter would be inconceivable in this place.

A rough response came from the other side when the doors suddenly opened before her. A warm and bright smile spread across her delicate face as her own lavender eyes lit up at the man from the other side.

The man was tall with short dark hair smoothed back, sprinkled lightly with streaks of pepper colored hair along the sides of his head, above his ears. (Her friend Tobias once mentioned he could dress up as a 'Doctor Strange' and pass for it if he so wanted. Whoever that person was. Something about being a powerful wizard.) Dark hair tousled from possible pulling in frustration. He wore dark clothes, long sleeved button down and slacks with no doubt expensive dress shoes.

His features were a little like her own, save for his slightly tanned complexion. Yet, out of all of their features, they shared the same eye color. Lilac. A strong, noticeable Mortem feature.

"Amelie," the man's deep accented voice whispered in a fond and loving tone, though she could hear the age and tiredness behind it.

The small witch smiled softly, eyes dropping to the floor as she curtsied with a slight bowed head as she was taught. She was dressed in the Mortem's expected clothing code for young witches consisting of a white button down shirt with black tie and skirt, black laced stockings(of her own choice), and black boots, draped under a black cloak tied together by a black ribbon. All topped with a floppy black hat with a black ribbon attached.

As she rose from her curtsy, Amelia looked up into matching violet eyes. "Bonjour, pappa."

The man looked down at his once long lost daughter and smiled before pulling her into a heart-felt hug. She could feel the love and desperation still in his embrace, a fear of losing her again.

"Bonjour, ma douce fille.(my sweet girl)'' He whispered into her hair when her hat fell off, kissing the top as he spoke again. "Comment était ta matinée?(How was you morning?)"

No words could ever truly express how grateful she was to have him back. Though there was still an anger deeply seated within at whoever responsible. To calm her worries, her father would constantly remind her that he took care of his... threats. It did not take much imagination to know what he did. She had witnessed his powers herself, and through her eyes, he was nearly impossible to end. A true force of power, though he's had ages to master.

After all, you can't kill death incarnate.

Then, she wondered, what did that mean for her?

...oOo...

 _16 years ago..._

 _"She's doin' it again. 'tis gettin' harder to suppress it each time she throws a tantrum."_

 _A look anxiety quickly washed over her husbands face as the new mother held their 9 month old babe, panicked and stressed by her babies early developed powers. Guinevere tried generating pacifying and distracting images in the mind of her first child, who was finally half-entranced as she stared in awe and smiled at illusion butterflies that fluttered around her. The magic-link she formed between her and her baby girl was tenuous, difficult to maintain when her child held a powerfully growing barrier within her mind. Somehow her child was strong-minded at this early stage,_ _pushing back any intrusion of her mind._

 _It seemed that young Amelia-Rose had a gifted sense of will. A strong one at that._

 _Still, despite the impressed and proud development of their baby, it created concern and panic. The girl's responses were accelerated and multi-layered, a tempest of uncontrolled powers, Ginnie struggled to make any sense of it all. It was unheard of for a child to have such advanced powers in their infancy stage in life._

 _Perhaps, Ginnie thought, it has something to do with the prophecy._

 _For weeks, her babies magic fluctuated from highest point to subtle flickers. Each time unpredictable._

 _"She 'as too much power at this age, mon coeur. Pure power flows through her...this eez not normal for a witch-ling." His larger calloused hand gently smoothed out his daughters soft darkening hairs, the soft skin of the babes head felt pure to the touch, her delicate nose slightly upturned much like his wives, and already filling pouty rose-colored lips. She was beautiful. The most angelic creature he had ever laid eyes on besides his darling wife. Of course, he didn't care if he was considered biased, as his daughter was the most precious magic he had ever created, especially with his dark and blood-filled past. He loved it more that she had his eyes, yet that meant she held more Mortem dark blood than his lovely Ginnie's Hartwood good and he feared what the wrong kind of influence would do to her._

 _He feared she may have inherited his curse._

 _It was decided already when he knew they were expecting, that he would protect her with his life, but he knew his family. He knew how...pure and power hungry they were. SHE would want her. Especially with such great growth of power at such a young age. It was dangerous. He couldn't lose her._

 _Not to HER: A monster who birthed hundreds for power and death. A Creator._

 _Ginnie looked to her husband who now gently held their sleeping baby girl, projecting a powerful calming spell to ease her discomfort over the flustering magic. "I fear that my sister's coven vould demand they 'ave her. Take her if they vere to learn of this...or kill her if they see her too much as a threat. Worse, Witch Hunter's catch wind of her development. Bastards are not above killing an infant."_

 _"They wouldn't..." Ginnie cried in panic. "That monster would destroy our child! And those hunters are barely even people anymore..."_

 _"I know...mon coeur." Ginnie looked desperately into her husbands vibrant_ _lavender eyes, a sign of his wicked bloodline. Tears threatened to pour form her eyes as the true painful reality dawned onto her._

 _They risked losing their daughter._

 _"They vould do anything to acquire the best, not unlike the Voluturi's Aro who...'collects' gifted vampires. All for powerful pure-bloods to add to their coven." The Mortem witch sighed. "She's the ideal witch-ling to train and mold into a perfect obedient weapon."_

 _"Wha' should we do?"_

 _He sighed once more and thought on it. "I 'ave an idea, but it vill take nearly a lot of my power to work.."_

 _Suddenly the lights in the rooms flickered as a whimper escaped the small girl. Both parents stilled, hoping not to make a sound to wake her. She was a little temperamental, mostly due to the over baring pressure the magic forced on her. It made one irritable._

 _"We vould need to act fast."_

 _"Wha' are we doin'?"_

 _"We need to suppress and force 'er powers to lay dormant. A safety lock, if you vill. It is commonly used for renegade witches for banishment. Only we vill adjust it so that at a certain age, she can access it."_

 _"Then she'll be safe, won't she?" Ginnie spoke as she looked over his shoulder when he sat down. She watched her babies delicate nose wrinkle before smoothing out into sleep again. She reacted instantly to her husbands touch. A real daddy's lil' girl._

 _Lavender eyes pulled from his daughters to look into his wife's grey orbs, a sad and regretful look surprised her. "Love, she vill never be safe vith my blood in 'er veins."_

 **A/N: I may section these chapters up a bit differently, shorten them some.**

 **Anyways, here's a little something. I've got like so many things written up, in pieces, so I'm trying to fit them all together somehow. I hope it worked out. :)  
Also, I don't speak French, so, if I've something really weird or incorrect, please let me know!**


	3. The Rumor Mill

**...oOo...**

 **A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Wicked Twilight**

Entering the Twilight Book

 **...**

 **The Rumor Mill  
**

 **...**

* * *

 **Forks High: Home of the Titans**

...oOo...

"And now we begin a new day in a moody, wet place..." The Chief's daughter gripped, hands gripping her new schedule and her bag as she walked through the small schools hallway that morning.

The first day of school in another state was both different and nerve wrecking for Bella Swan, to say the least. Though, despite it having horrible wet and dreary weather, the upside to it all was her no longer feeling like a burden on her mom's new marriage and that her sister, for intents and purposes, would be returning from France in a few days to move down to Forks, Washington. A devised plan the two of them worked out.

Charlie was secretly vibrating with excitement, as his 'second child', the weird one as he liked to joke, would be moving nearby with her family. Though she'll practically be living with them as she had whenever she visited him with Bella, who was even preparing the spare bedroom for her. More than likely, she will be wanting to resume their weekly 'sleepovers' that they used to have as children growing up, so Charlie began moving in a few furniture Granny Theo, Amelia's grandmother, brought over that she could spare. The moment she saw the old women, she couldn't help to embrace her tightly, only to release her quickly from mild embarrassing to the adults amusement. She hadn't shown that much affection in front of Charlie yet, so it was a little awkward. They were both getting used to the new living arrangements.

Que Amelia's cheeky comments at them both being 'awkward'.

She'd be treating Charlie as _King Charles_ , a name she developed after the first time they had met when they were still younger. She made this game up whenever they visited, and being her usual 'weird', as he'd put it, she'd always refer to him in front of other people. Half the time it was embarrassing, especially watching Charlie's face light up red and shake his head at her. Though people like Billy always got a laugh out of it and in turn joined with teasing Charlie being King of Forks.

Honestly, he secretly loved it when she'd be a little child-like and cute, it's like having another much younger daughter.

Though, she kind of looked it, too. She was so tiny and short compared to her standing at 5" 2', weighing about 115 lbs roughly with a slender and lithe figure. Dressed in either her usual short lace dresses to a simple pair of jean shorts and a tank top, her iconic image were her modern Victorian boots, stockings, and cameo collection that she developed over time. Delicate features, pale skin, and long ash brown hair that turned into curls and waves at the end, all topped with bangs framing her features. Bella could easily say that her favorite feature on Amelia were her exotic lavender eyes that sometimes shifted either lighter or darker depending on moods.

Those were the main features that people looked to first and always commented. Amelia hated it, having heard the same 'wow, how cool!' to 'are you wearing contacts?' or the obvious comments like 'you're eyes are purple'.

It was highly amusing for Bella as her little sister burned inside at the annoyance of being constantly being bugged about them. She'd even go as far as to joke about gouging them out and giving them to the next person, then taking Bella's own lovely 'soulful' doe eyes.

But that was how morbid Amelia's humor, or the light end of it.

She was a little dark.

From all of that, Bella felt dull in comparison with her dark brown eyes and dark brown hair and just pale skin with no sense of fashion in any way. Though Amelia would never let her hear the end of it when she rattles on about all the things she found so perfect about Bella, which she never saw in herself. Amelia's favorite features on her big sister were her eyes as she believed were incredibly soulful, like they revealed the beauty and perfection that was her soul. And the little monster envied her height. Being just 3 inches taller, Bella enjoyed the advantage and teased her endlessly. The little witch's cheeks would get so red when she puffed them.

Then there was Nyx, the little shape-shifting familiar who joined them within the first year she met Amelia. In fact, it was around the time she discovered her new best friend being a witch. A secret that wasn't so much a secret as Amelia barely attempted to hide it after a point.

Though limited to a few and mostly small forms, Nyx often took the form of a silver fox with varying shades of grey, blue, and blacks, with a white tip at it's puffy little tail. Winters were the funniest as she'd grow her winter coat and practically bounce around in the shape of a giant fluff ball with legs, barking in a squeaky-like sound. She had quite a few pictures in her own memory book she created with Amelia, who has her own.

With these thoughts in her head, a year apart was terrible, limited to letters and phone calls. Now that the separated year is over, she plays the waiting game, passing the time until her sister arrives, hoping sooner rather than later.

Presently, Bella sat at a table with people she met at random times throughout her first day, who instantly took to the idea of a new girl which made her feel like a zoo animal. They all seemed to be fairly nice, for the most part. Some a bit too nice, others a bit fake in their enthusiasm.

"You know, you could always go for eating disorders? Speedo padding on the swim team." Bella recommended when Eric brought up that The Feature's dead to the pretty and tall girl with glasses, Angela.

Evidently having a new girl was a huge thing to put on the front page, but she really didn't feel comfortable about that. No, not for her. But she could tell this would be something Amelia would love to achieve. Model, in fact. Too bad that she wasn't here. She'd eat this up.

"Actually," Angela looked at her in consideration. "That's a good one..."

Smiling briefly, Bella looked off to the side when Jessica and Angela fell into a conversation she lost interest in. Her gaze flitted around the cafeteria inquisitively until it landed at a far off table.

"Who are they?" She asked nonchalantly, trying to anyhow.

Two blonds and two brunettes of varying shades sat alone, bored by their looks.

They looked...beautiful.

"The Cullen's." Angela Weber answered, hushing it a bit as if it were some taboo subject.

"The Cullen's?" She inquired, looking back with a small look of wonder and confusion. These people looked almost...too perfect. Maybe Melie would have an idea. It seemed something suspiciously off about them, she was positive.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago." Jessica had leaned forward a little as her eyes darted back on occasion, as if hoping they wouldn't hear.

"They keep to themselves." Angela added to the conversation.

"Yeah, because they are all together, like _together_ together." Jessica said with a slight emphasis on the first word 'together'. "The blond girl, that's Rosalie. The dark haired guy next to her is Emmett. They are a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

Angela sighed, rolling her eyes. "They're not actually related, Jessica."

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Jessica pointed out as she brushed off Angela's attempt at correcting her. Bella inwardly rolled her eyes, picturing what her sister would say in this situation. Amelia would be eating this up for sure. Either she'd mock Jessica or tell her off. There's one thing her heart-sister didn't like and that was to hear a judgmental and jealous and petty girl talk about people as if it were any their business.

She kind of wished she were here to do her normal thing: hexing pranks. She missed those.

Jessica followed up by pointing out the smaller brunette with short pixie cut hair now walking beside the blonde she sat beside earlier. He stiffly walked with her at his side, spinning her around when they walked back to their table from grabbing their lunches. "That's Alice. She's really weird. That blonde guy that looks like he's in pain is Jasper. They're together, too. Although, it's hard to say sometimes."

"Again, they aren't related. They could just have a really close sibling bond." Angela tried to help, but even she was unsure about them. Bella could tell Amelia would like her. She had a good heart and didn't judge them.

"So? It's weirder then that way, close siblings in a relationship. Seriously can't be legal." Jessica muttered in the end. Done with the topic.

Bella turned again and paused, her breath leaving her momentarily. "Who's he?"

Following her gave, that's when Jessica really got into it. "That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously." The gossip girl swooned over him, but then grew bitter. "Apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." She picked at her food, acting as casual as she could without letting on how disappointed she truly felt. Rolling her eyes, she added a last comment. "Don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella trailed off as her eyes refused to leave the bronze tousled haired Cullen.

She could already hear Amelia's comments in her head as if she were right here.

 _OH,_ _v_ _hatever! You're so into 'im! Look at your face,_ _sissy_ _! You've got a crush~!_

Bella tried to smother the smile that tried to grow on her face, and ducked her head to help hide it. She would never hear the end of it from her little sister.

And then her heart practically stopped at the next gossip topic.

"So, besides the Cullens, there's new talk about this old lady moving in just down the road in this old haunted Victorian mansion her family once owned. I think her name was something old and weird, too. Like Victorian old or whatever."

"Theodora Hartwood." Angela replied, eyes looking to her. "What? She knows my dad. She's a very sweet old lady, very old-schooled and proper. Intelligent, too."

"Did she seem like, I dunno, weird to you?" Angela rolled her eyes at Jessica and shook her head, taking a bite out of her apple. "What about the haunted mansion? It's so weird someone would intentionally move into such a creepy place." She shivered at the end. "Especially for one person."

"Dad said that her son-in-law is bringing his daughter and nephew to move in with her. Going to fix up the old place since it's been abandoned for so long. I think that it's a really great idea, too. Remodeling and fixing up old houses like that." Angela elaborated, sounding excited and completely on board with the idea.

That got Bella's, and unknown to them, the smallest Cullen's attention which brought both the blonde beside her.

"But it's still haunted." Jessica emphasized.

"Haunted?" Bella inquired, now curious if they actually saw something.

"Yeah, like _haunted_ haunted." Here we go again, Bella mused. "They say that a father butchered his wife and baby daughter there. They just disappeared."

"No one was butchered, Jessica." Angela piped in. "Especially no baby. We'd have reports on that."

"What family?" Bella inquired.

The girls looked at each other before looking back at Bella.

"It was something dark and morbid, uh, what was that name, Angela?"

"The Mortem's."

Bella's heart dropped, and she could feel eyes staring at her as if they felt her sudden emotional blender.

"What?" she managed to squeak out, clearing her throat a little as she shuffled a little in her seat and straightened up, trying to seem genuinely interested and not inwardly freaking out.

"Yeah, but like the daughter was just a baby at the time. They moved into their families old home, but it made them crazy or something. And then one day, there was blood everywhere and no bodies. The family just up and vanished. Suspicious, right?" Jessica spoke darkly, clearing enjoying this way too much. And that bothered Bella. Why would someone create such obvious lies."They say he hacked them up. And hid them somewhere on the property."

"I heard that the wife killed the husband and ran off. Like he abused her, or something." Lauren piped in, mildly enjoying this. "The family always kept to themselves, made one wonder what happened in that place. Probably killed people."

"Stop making stuff up, Lauren." Angela sighed, already getting tired of the ridiculous discussion.

"Well, it's weird. I'd avoid that place if I were you." Jessica finished as she chewed on her pretzels.

"We used to dare people to go in, stay for like five whole minutes. This one time, I went and swore I saw the wife, or something, in the window on the second story, just staring at me all creepy. Real haunted stuff." Mike suddenly had decided to share his own thoughts. Angela sighed again and got up to throw her tray away. Bella envied her for having the chance to escape. This was painful.

"Well, I heard-" Another person joined, clearly enjoying haunted topics. The stories people come up with!

Amelia would having a field day. Probably join in with the made-up stories and create some more far-fetched ones, while no one knew that she was that baby girl and her family lived there all those years ago.

Yeah, she and Amelia will be laughing at this later.

After a while, Bella stopped listening. Remembering that after she was born, her family moved to the states from France, living in an old family home from the early 1800s. Bella had asked if she knew what happened to her father a year ago, what really happened, but she had no idea either. Her mother never specified, nor Granny Theo. For one, she was too young at the time, but obviously none of this true. Her mother raised her in Ireland and France, for one thing. So they weren't 'butchered'.

Bella felt a headache at all these horrible theories the table threw around until the bell rung. When the little witch arrived, she's definitely going to love this.

Meanwhile, eyes watched and listened carefully as another whispered comforting words. Hard set of topaz eyes watched and listened, taking in every comment and gripping the table with concealed anger.

…

Her day suddenly just got worse. In Biology, she had one of the worst experiences in her entire seventeen years. It was both mortifying and painful. The mystery that was wrapped around the Cullen's only intensified and concerned her.

She came to the conclusion the either she really smelt bad, or something was seriously wrong with Edward Cullen.

Horrible enough that he'd try to switch classes.

Bella scurried off after school to her old truck to call her sister as she sat in the drivers seat. She needed to hear her little sisters calming accented voice and say her usual weird words of wisdom. To reassure her that she had done nothing wrong, even if that was unnecessary. As childish and stupid as it sounded, she felt the absence of her sister's calming presence.

As she dialed the number, the waiting ring turned into a song she should not be surprised to hear. Apparently, Amelia really found the human worlds interpretations amusing enough that she used the Wicked Witch theme from Wizard of Oz.

"Oh, my god, are you serious, Melie?" she face palmed and laughed. Already she felt herself relax and feel better about the situation.

After the rings, the answering voice machine picked up, Amelia's accented French voice bringing a big smile on her face.

" _Bonjour! Sorry that I can not get to the phone in time. This lil' witch is out on 'er broom, but feel free to leave a message at end of the scream! 'ave a great day! Au revoir!"_

And then the most disturbing scream followed by a small beep, indicating the beginning of leaving a message.

It took Bella a moment to collect herself before responding, truly speechless and highly amused.

"I-uh-wh-that was...I don't know why I'm so surprised by that voice mail." Bella laughed. "Anyways, I thought I'd give you a call and see how you were, though by this time you may be asleep still...um, actually, I originally wanted to call about some weird things that happened today, but that can wait when you can call back. I wanted to get your advice on it. And, also, the old mansion here, I wanted to ask you about it." Bella paused. "Well, safe travels, and I can't wait to see you. By the way, maybe you should...keep this ring tone. I like it. Fits you, weirdo. Well, heading home now, give me a call sometime. Love you, bye."

She hung up. Lips pinched together as she shook her head and laughed at her sister. Why was she worried again?

 **A/N: May go back and revise over the haunted house discussion. I kept reading over and over it again, but my mind isn't with me today. lol Well, enjoy this. It's going to pick up soon.**


	4. Old Hartwood

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Wicked Twilight**

Entering the Twilight Book

 **...**

* * *

 **Old Hartwood**

...oOo...

Fixing her long lightened and greying hair in it's tight bun, Theodora Hartwood stood before her old home from her blue Honda Civic car in a long dark grey coat, waiting for the moving men to arrive with the rest of her and Amelia's belongings from Phoenix, Arizona. It's been a full year since she saw her granddaughter, and how she missed the little free-spirited terror.

A soft smile slipped to her thinning pink glossed lips as her gray eyes surveyed the condition of the Hartwood Manor. It's been held together well enough over time, considering the long time it was left empty. Abandoned, but not forgotten.

With a click of her black heels, she walked closer along the weed growing grass and ruined steps, between two lines of dead bushes which connected to the driveway. Now, all that is left were dead roots from the front garden and leaves littering the ground, concealing majority of the once beauty that was her Guinevere's favorite home. Her late daughter would weep at the sight were she still alive.

The old Hartwood house built in the 1800s was a giant. A Gothic Victorian styled inspired mansion that stood three stories high due to the tower reaching higher, old white paint faded and chipping away from age. The roof shingles were a dark gray, though over time the sun must have lightened it in areas, making it appear blotchy from this point.

Time has not been too kind to either her or the old manor.

It needed a lot of care after being neglected for so long, Theodora mused.

On the first level, the rickety wood patio reached around towards the back on right side, the off-white chipped railings curving with the wall and windows, giving the mansion an asymmetrical look. To the opposite direction, the left side held an extruded circular archway the only curved outwards and off to the side led a stairway.

At center, the entrance stairway stood further underneath the second levels own terrace that was more off to the left side, not wrapping around the entire side. It was painted a dark grey against the off white painted walls.

All in all, it was a beautiful home, even with the aged look, which only just brought forth character.

Sudden shakes and snapping windows shuddered through the quiet air, making the old witch hum with that familiar tingle she got when something supernatural was nearby.

"Well, would you look at that! It IS still haunted! Amelia will love this!" the old witch cackled, a wide smile as she surveyed the perimeter. "They're gonna have to get used to no longer being the main spooks here."

All around, the trees looked bare due to the season, but they shielded the old manor from the gateway, well enough. The whole thing sat on acres of land that her family still owned. The property well protected from view.

The old black iron gate itself was going to need an update, electronically, anyways. Password coded and, to the trained eye, a spell barrier to keep away evil spirits and anything harmful. With the past incident, she wanted to avoid it all. Better to take precautions from burglars and unwanted hunters.

Though that certainly brings up the topic of a haunting. She knew that there were still old trinkets of magic and the like inside, certain spirits followed while some just wanted to stay. Magic and witches tend to be magnets for the supernatural, wishing it or not.

It certainly kept life interesting.

Now, that she thought about it, there ought to be the Quilette tribe nearby. She wondered if any phased yet.

"I should give good ol' Billy a call. Be nice to reconnect after so many years."

While shifting through the boxes for what felt like an hour, she grew tired of the mess and clutter the moving men left, an eerie creaking sound and whisper echoed through the hallway, snapping her head up, the old witch glared. "Enough with the insistent haunting! I am NOT in the mood right now!"

With a huff, she brushed her hand through her now wild hair as she kept ruffling it in frustration. Stepping back and looking at the careless placement heap of her boxes and furniture, the old witch sighed. "I'll not use those people for business in the future again. What a horrible group of moody, lazy, no good-"

A loud ring sounded from throughout the house, pausing the old woman in her griping. Surprise flitted across her face. "Dear me, that old thing still works? Guess the bell is the only thing that actually does in this old place."

As she opens the door, Esme Cullen was the last person she expected to see, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"Esme?!" Theodora exclaimed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "Good lord, it's been ages!"

"Theodora!" The sweet vampire returned her hug with as much enthusiasm. "It certainly has. Alice, one of my children, told me she heard about your family moving back into your old home and I had to see for myself! It certainly has seen better days."

"Ah, yes, it's aged and hasn't been well for a while. I can feel it withering." She looked around briefly before returning her look towards the other woman who raised her brows at the chaos. "And as you can see, the movers were not much help. So, it's been such a lovely start to my day."

Chuckling, Esme smiled wryly. "Well, I am more than happy to help you get started now and my family could certainly help out after school for you. I'll send the boys over for any house fixes that you need. Unfortunately, Edward had left after school yesterday to visit our cousins home in Alaska. It was an emergency, of course."

"Oh! Of course, well, I'm certain I'll see young Eddie when he returns. That boy owes me a 'hello' at the very least." She 'tsk'd at Edwards unusual spontaneous action playfully. "And you mean he's visiting the Denali?" Theodora mused. "I've not seen them for a few years. Last time was during Christmas when I took Amelia to see them. She wouldn't stop bugging me about it."

"Oh?" Esme looked to her with raised brows, mildly surprised. "Your granddaughter's met others already?"

"Oh, yes, she's met the Denali." Theodora chuckled. "Ginnie took her for the first time when she was four, still just a child. At the time, she knew nothing, of course." She smiled wistfully as she remembered when she took her to see them during Christmas. The first Christmas holiday together, in fact. "They spoiled her then, they spoil her now. That child...haha! Don't know what I'd do without her..."

"I had no idea..." Esme mused. "She's sixteen now, right? My, I bet she's grown into a beautiful young woman like her mother."

"Ah, yes, she's a well mix between Ginnie and Dante. Unfortunately, a mixture of her mothers knack of trouble and her father's sense of humor. She's a frightening little monster, that child." Theodora shook her head softly, her grey eyes looking at the boxes as she tried to search for certain ones. "Here, I have something for you and Carlisle."

Following the older women, Esme peered into the boxes as Theodora shifted through them. "I heard about your daughter, Theodora. I am so sorry for your loss. Ginnie was a great friend to Carlisle and I..."

She got a chuckled response. "Yes, she was lively, for certain. Willful, too. Dead far before her time..."

Standing up, the witch looked to the vampire with a soft and gentle smile, her eyes a bit watery. "Ginnie was always one for holding onto memories. Especially, with family. She had a few things in her will that I took over to finish since she didn't get the chance... This was one of them. It wasn't finished, but I did what I could."

Holding it out, she gave Esme a photo album with _Amelia's Childhood_ written on the cover with a baby picture of a newborn Amelia. She was so tiny in the picture, and memories of that night returned, clear and fresh in her mind. "She knew how much you loved children, and saw how you reacted to Amelia when Carlisle delivered her. She wanted to share these memories with you, Esme. For you and Carlisle, who helped her through her birthing. It meant a lot to her..."

"This...is-I couldn't, Theodora!" She Esme gasped, tears would fall if she could produce them. Opening it, she saw a picture of herself with Amelia in her arms, which meant that either Dante or Carlisle took it. She held the babe in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket, and smiled down at the child as if she were the stars and moon. It was one of the most magnificent experiences she lived.

"I worried that it would...have the opposite effect, which I hope it doesn't." Esme smiled genuinely at the older woman. "Also, I have a feeling that Amelia will attach herself to your family soon enough." The witch chuckled. "She has a gift for making friends in all sorts of places."

"Well, I'm hope to meet her soon. I would love to finally meet Amelia properly." Esme looked up, wide eyed as she looked into the old witch's grey eyes. "Are you sure that you're OK with this? That this is appropriate? After all, there's no way that Amelia could remember us, we're practically strangers."

"That isn't her call, is it? It's what we grandmothers do, embarrass our grandchildren by sharing their baby photos with the whole neighbor and brag how 'adorable' and 'wee chubby' they were." Theodora shrugged with a laugh. "Besides, Amelia surely wouldn't mind you having pictures of her growing up. She'd understand, though incredibly embarrassed."

Esme chuckled with emotion. "I, this is...thank you. It's a lovely gift to have. To see her grow, and to see Ginnie this way..."

"Well, it is only right that you do have these, Esme. After all..." Theodora sighed sadly. "Ginnie made you and Carlisle her godparents that night...though the circumstances involving Ginnie's death created caution. We didn't want to force a young witch-ling onto your family, especially with suspicion that they were going to target her next. Plus, she was already a bit unstable with her powers. Ginnie thought it'd be wise for her to train and grow before a decision was made. Well, that was when we all thought Dante was dead."

"Yes, that's right." Esme looked up at the witch, features serious. "I heard about him narrowly escaping, turning up nearly dead. Do you know what happened?"

The old witch shook her head, sighing. "Unfortunately, no, it's all a mystery. He barely had any memories for the past decade during his captivity. Just bits and pieces. Random memories. The Mortem coven of France and the Circle are doing their best in helping him recover his memories, while he calls upon the Circle, to question the other covens. Eventually, he intends to form a guild that he had been talking about some time ago before his capture."

"Oh no, poor Dante. And to return to find out about Ginnie gone and his daughter much older..." Esme muttered, torn by the news. She knew Dante and Ginnie well. Theodora, too. So to hear their friends suffering was a horrible feeling. They've suffered a lot and continuously. And for what exactly?

"I had only a short conversation with him, his mind still repairing itself. I assumed that they performed some mind breaking spell, trying to gain something from him. I don't know what though." Theodora rubbed her temple. "Regardless, he's moving down here soon after Amelia. He refuses to leave her alone at all times, even after all that training. So his 'nephew', supposedly, will be arriving with her. Have yet to meet the young man, though."

"Well, please let us know if there's anything that we can do, Theodora. I promise you, our family will help. Carlisle and I will stand beside you in whatever you need." Esme gently gripped the woman's shoulder firmly, a sign of comfort and promise.

"Thank you, dear."

Theodora and Esme chatted for ages while they shifted through a few boxes, though it was a lot for just two supernatural beings. In the end, Esme rather insisted that she brought the children, save Edward, with her after school. Unfortunately, Carlisle would be busy with a late shift, but a promise to visit the next day.

So with a momentary good-bye, Esme left with the album.

When the children arrived at home from school, they spotted Esme relaxing as she smiled jubilantly at a photo album. Jasper easily got a read on her emotions a mile away easily. They were on a new high as a mixture of happy, adoration, pride, and what he sensed, familial.

It made him curious as to what made their mother, of all intents and purposes, feel this way.

Emmett took off somewhere for the moment, leaving them in the living room to relax. Then Rosalie's emotions were suddenly in awe and adoration, as she began to almost coo as she looked over Esme's shoulder, soon joined by an excited Alice whose eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. It looked to him that she saw something in a vision just before. She silently, though extremely animatedly, waved him over, causing him to chuckle at his little sister's antics. She looked ready to tear the album out from under Rosalie's nose, who currently held the album, her impatience was as clear visually as he felt it.

Curiosity peeked, Jasper humored her, assuming that it were baby pictures of someone's child. Making it odd that Esme would have it in her possession.

"Now, whatever has you gals all giddy?" With Texan accent and all, Jasper allowed his smallest sister pull him in, rather roughly he might add.

And when his honey colored eyes zeroed in on the main subject of the album, he swore that his un-beating heart could have stopped right then and there. No older than six years old, those wide lavender orbs he'd been waiting nearly his entire life for stared right back at him. With each page, he felt as if he were witnessing her growth. Learning bit by bit, memorizing picture by picture.

He absorbed her usual long and thick ash brown hair, brushed across pale and slender shoulders, framing a beautiful heart-shaped face with bangs above her striking eyes. He had seen her before, countless times through Alice's drawings for several decades. But to see something as close to the real thing in the form of a colored picture, it felt so surreal. Was this really happening?

It couldn't be?

"Look at that, Jazz! She's so adorable, isn't she?" Alice cooed, spotting the child in another little dress, this one with a button down dress coat and red beanie. She carried with her a red fox stuffed toy, smiling cheekily into the camera. "Who is she?"

Jasper gave her a sharp look, narrowing his eyes as he knew for a fact that Alice knew. She always knew. The little monster was trying to keep this between the two of them. And judging by the wink she sent him, she was. He actually preferred that, to be honest. No need for the others to start jumping him soon after Edwards case. They were still sore on that topic, especially Rose, and now he felt a bit on the fence.

He and Alice have known for years that their little 'vision' would be no issue, but this Bella was another case entirely. She was an unknown.

No, she'd be his little secret, until he was certain no one would be a threat to her. Which meant he'd have to be extremely careful with his thoughts around the mind-reader.

"Amelia-Rose Mortem, Theodora's granddaughter. They're our new neighbors at the old Hartwood Manor."

 _Amelia-Rose...  
_

He's known that name for what felt like an eternity. The name kick starting his memories for when he first met Alice. Although the memories were blurry form time to time, she had her features down perfectly.

This was her.

This was the girl he had been waiting forever to finally meet.

 **A/N: Alrighty, I was a bit unsure where I was going with this, but it somewhat worked out in an unexpected way. I've more rough drafted chapters I'm piecing together. So we're getting to the big entrance of the main character soon! These were mostly introducing certain characters and some background help.**


	5. What Do You See, Alice?

**...**

 **A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **I tried something new here, so to make things clear in case you may get confused:**

 _IMPORTANT NOTE:_

 _This font represents a flashback, or in this case, Alice's moment in waking_ _as a vamp_ _and going through time with her sporadic visions._

This font is considered present time, or the times around her watching Amelia exist. So, these are Alice SEEING her visions.

 **So, I hope this helps, and I'll take a look at it again to make sure it doesn't confuse after my mind gets back to me. I also spaced them with 'periods' so that you can see the breaks between the shifts.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Wicked Twilight**

Entering the Twilight Book

 **...**

 **What Do You See, Alice?**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 _1920:_ **Alice's Awakening**

.

.

 _"Alice..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Gleaming crimson snapped open, staring into a dark room as clear as if it were day. She laid there_ _rigidly_ _, hearing impossible sounds that should not be_ _natural_ _. Her thoughts were trying to reel back together and remember...how she got there._

 _To_ _recall_ _what_ _occurred_ _before now._ _Why she there._

 _And most importantly:_ _Who was she?_

 **...Alice.**

 _Alice? Yes, that's right. My name is Alice._

 _Then what was happening to her?_ _She felt different, that much she could gather in her current lack of memory._

 _Unwillingly, she felt herself fall into a momentary frozen state as something pushed forward into her mind. She tried to fight the pressure, but in the end, it took over._ _Fear was brief as she let her instincts take control._

 _That was when the visions began flashing through her mind._ _When her gift first appeared._

...oOo...

 _...Alice's First Vision..._

First sight was of HIM.

Who he was, to this day, she could not get a name, nor a clear view of his face. Just pieces.

And here she was, watching each scene play out as the audience.

Standing with two figures in a library that looked like it came out of a fantasy novel.

"Big brother!" A young girl around the age of thirteen dressed in a simple dark blue coat and boots called out with a lilt of a French accent, running as her ash brown hair bounced, and lavender colored eyes searched out the figure. She ran up, practically latching onto him in a tight hug. Her short stature bringing her only at his waist.

He chuckled, and though Alice could tell he was smiling, his figure remained somewhat blurry. All she could make out were his dark, short cropped hair, incredibly pale skin, and those gentle yet piercing halcyon eyes. Dressed in dark apparel- a long coat and slacks.

"There you are, you terrifying little monster." His deep, smooth English voice teased the girl who refused to let go. The other two laughed as she childishly stuck her tongue out.

"If I am the monster," she smirked cheekily. "Then you can be the sparkling twilight princess!"

That got a round of loud guffaws.

...oOo...

 _And then it changed much later, when her vision grew stronger and she understood how they worked._ _Though no matter how many times she tried to get a read on him, she got nothing. No name. No clear face. No background information._

 _She was stumped._

 _It was as if he were intentionally shielding himself from her visions._

...oOo...

 _...Alice's Vision..._

It was in that fantastical library once more. Fewer people, save for the attendants and the books floating on their own to their rightful places on shelves. It was magical. Unlike anything she had scene in her life, she knew.

And then he was there again, in all his blurry mystery.

Dressed again in a dark suit, the same young man with golden eyes leaned against a table the girl, only a little older and still small in stature, sat, smiling as she animatedly talked while cooking in what appeared to be a black cauldron. He listened, laughing softly as he shook his head at her, ruffling her hair a bit affectionately like a big brother would.

Based on how he treated her, she was obviously someone important to him.

Again, to her frustration, his whole image was somewhat blurry, not as clear as the young girls who wore a simple dark forest green dress and brown leggings and boots.

Alice watched curiously as they talked, just absorbing the details around her and trying to figure out where, and when, this all took place. It was unidentifiable...

And to her displeasure, everything began to grow blurry around the young man, reaching out as it created a ripple effect.

Far before she could really investigate the vision.

...oOo...

 _It was days later when the image shifted again,_ _appearing as if time was moving forward in fragments. All surrounding the girl as she slowly aged in each one, still unable to recognize the settings._

 _She's practiced her visions on people, and sure enough, she was able to pinpoint when's, where's, and who's._

 _But these two, all she got was the name of the girl and her features. That's it. Nothing more._

...oOo...

 _...Alice's vision..._

It was a different setting this time, though another place she could not identify.

She stood in a dark corridor, then watched his somewhat foggy image from behind as he strode across until he stopped beside a taller and older man, speaking in hushed tones. They were dressed similarly, but even from this distance, she couldn't make out the mans face clearly enough.

Save for the dark violet colored eyes, much like the young girls, but there was something far more unforgettable there.

As if this world had done horrors and caused him pain.

They continued to walk as they spoke, until they disappeared behind a set of large doors. The scene blurred around her as it ended.

...oOo...

 _Images of various scenes involving the tall man with dark hair continued to remain_ _indistinct_ _and_ _nameless_ _. The young girl the only thing she could mostly recognize and pinpoint to a certain degree._

 _Curiously_ _,_ _whenever the girl was there,_ _that was only when she was able to see HIM. As if he were shrouded by a shadow that kept him_ _invisible_ _and_ _the girls_ _presence somehow revealed him in sneak peeks._

 _Then the final_ _and last_ _vision_ _of him for a long time_ _made everything clear came to her._

...oOo...

 _...Alice's Vision..._

This time, he was looking down at her, all blurry save for those unforgettable golden eyes.

They were all she could make out of him, and it frustrated her. She wanted to see his face clearly. She felt it in her stilled heart that this man was someone important to her.

And as he stared down at her with tender love, the kind that was almost unimaginable, that was the clue. Clear in those impossibly golden eyes.

Most importantly, it was all in response to her.

 _It was the look of love._

...oOo...

 _After that, she knew._

 _That this young man was her future._

...oOo...

 _1948:_ **Vision for the Major**

 _It was of a diner when she had her_ _third_ _vision of Jasper Whitlock, after the first where she saw him with the lavender-eyed girl who_ _always happened to bring HIM into her visions_ _._ _As if she were the key to seeing him._

 _After a while of seeing sporadic visions of her_ _mystery man_ _, the girl became easier to SEE. And often she would either be_ _in_ _unrecognizable locations with HIM, or would be with Jasper in one setting for the most part._ _That white mansion became a clue as to where all this took place. And although things seemed to be inconsistent, e_ _verything_ _eventually_ _ties together._

 _And one thing was for certain – t_ _he_ _y were_ _fated to find each other._

 _While Alice_ _sat in the diner,_ _waiting for_ _the Major_ _, it was clear_ _as to_ _what she must do._ _She had it all planned. And she was on a mission._

 _So, s_ _he waited_ _first._ _They were all so close_ _in finding each other_ _, within reach just throughout time._

 _Jasper was tricky to approach in her visions. He was also, at times, hard to find, but she waited. Right at the right place, at the right time._ _After his dark past, she expected him to have trust issues and struggle with his demons._ _He viewed his soul lost and forsaken, eternally damned to live a lone and as a blood-thirty monster._

 _I_ _t was time to meet the Major._

 _She sat there in the diner, a coffee in front of her, untouched. It_ _would be any moment now. And as she SAW it, he entered. The bell chimed as the door opened_ _,_ _and_ _she turned to see the blonde red-eyed vampire who kept his head ducked_ _. She studied him briefly, before she let her emotions take over at the reality that this was all truly happening._

 _She was one vision closer to her true mate. And that was when he felt her infectious emotions._

 _Head full of yellow curls swung up, looking directly at her._ _Red met her own muddy mixture of red and gold, indicating she had tried to feed off the animals,_ _and failed._

 _He looked thrown off by her emotions, confused and curious._

 _And as she stood from her stool, walking up to him with hand held out, she introduced herself._

 _"I've bee_ _n_ _waiting a long time for you,_ _mister_ _." He slowly reached up and shook her hand,_ _a little stunned at her forward attitude._ _"_ _The name is Alice."_

 _"Apologies, ma'am," he looked at her curiously_ _with a duck of his head, as her emotions were potent and startling in their pure genuineness_ _. "_ _Jasper Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet ya."_

 _"Well, now that we got our_ _introductions_ _out of the way,"_ _A_ _s she stood back one step,_ _she gestured towards her spot at the counter where her cold coffee sat_ _._ _With a mischievous smile and a twinkle in her eyes, she couldn't help her excitement._ _"I have a secret to share with you,_ _and you'll need to hear it_ _."_

 _That got a brow raise._

 _"_ _Oh, an' what would that be, ma'am?" the blonde casually inquired. Alice turned to him and smiled brightly._

 _"_ _A better future."_

 _It was funny, at first. How she sat there,_ _looking as if she were the cat that ate the canary_ _._ _That she knew something that involved them and he didn't._ _Her emotions_ _proved her_ _genuine_ _honesty, though. So, he humored her for a moment. Interested in this 'better future'._

 _Alice had to be careful with how she approached the topic, as he was quite skittish and wary._ _One wrong thing said at the wrong moment would scare him off._

 _It saddened her to see him in this state, far different than the one she saw of him in the future with his own golden eyes. She saw bits of his past that involved the human wars and the army Maria made. The death and blood. He was fresh out of a bloody vampire war, the death and guilt still fresh. He was trying to find his way in life, free of feeling his victims emotions. Trying to find peace as many soldiers do. It must feel like it never ended for him. An internal war within that never released him._

 _So, she_ _eased him_ _into it all by bringing up the Cullen's and their diet first, which seemed to genuinely shock him_ _._ _As she explained everything in detail for him, immediately she could see the hope spread across his face, eyes lit at the possibility. Shortly after, she answered everything that she could._

 _Then she had to be forthcoming. No secrets. She had to earn his trust. For as much as he needed her help, she needed his._

 _When she revealed_ _the rest_ _, he wanted to believe it couldn't be true. That it was_ _all_ _too good to be true._

 _A true mate?_

 _Someone who would truly be his. No lies. No deceit. Genuine and unconditional love?_

 _But was he ready after Maria? Could he let himself be open and vulnerable again? To risk being used?_

 _"It's true!" Alice giggled_ _with excitement_ _, a_ _longing_ _look in her eyes. "_ _I've seen you two together, forever. And I can tell you're skeptical, but it's real. She's yours. Meant to be only for you."_

 _Jasper sat and listened to her express each detail with raw emotion. He allowed himself to absorb it and feel._

 _"_ _A future without living like...'this'?" he indicated roughly at his current life, or what could be said._ _With his gift, she showed him the truth. There_ _were_ _no lie in her words, and he felt hope for the first time in a very very long time._

 _"How is this possible? When?" He urgently inquired,_ _leaning forward as he looked her in the eyes_ _. "Where is she?_ _What is she like?_ _"_

 _"Not yet, sadly." She smiled assuredly. "She hasn't been born yet, not until about 50 years. And my mate, he's an animal drinker,_ _too_ _, and the best way to find a new life_ _style_ _and meet them would be to join_ _Carlisle Cullen's Olympian coven._ _"_

 _Jasper_ _was engrossed in every bit_ _of information she shared._

 _To know for a fact he had a mate_ _in the future was an answer to his suffering. To share this immortal cursed life with someone was a blessing._ _When he does meet_ _her_ _,_ _Alice_ _said_ _it's best to have lived this_ _animal drinking_ _lifestyle. These were_ _the_ _answers to finding true peace._

 _But would she accept him and his past? His demons?_

 _His doubts were clear on his face and she reached over, held his hand. "You'll be so happy if you accept to come, Jasper." Alice smiled confidently. "You won't have to live like this again. There's a light at the end of this_ _hell_ _. I promise."_

 _And with that he accepted._ _It was more than he could ever ask for._

...oOo...

 _..._ Present Time at the Cullen Home...

.

Alice froze mid-sentence, dropping the book in hand as a vision took over her visual sense. At this, the family turns to her, concerned and curious. Though Carlisle stood as his instincts as a doctor took over, Jasper was the first to approach her, flitting across the room instantly as he took her hand lightly, to let her know he was there. Though he knew she was OK, her emotions were a concoction of emotions.

Shock. Wonder. Excitement. Impatience.

And most of all: an immense amount of pure, passionate love.

When the pixie-like vampire came to the present world, Jasper didn't wait any longer to practically interrogate her after that display of emotions. Didn't need the mind-reader there to know exactly what she saw, as they knew the time of their arrival was soon.

The last vision she saw was of HER arriving with HIM within this time of year.

He couldn't wait any longer as his usual steady patience began to diminish the moment Alice saw her born roughly 16 years ago.

He had to know.

"What do you see, Alice?"

 **A/N: Really wanted to somewhat break away and write in another view, a different perspective on the situation until Amelia pops up. And to establish a certain plot point.**


End file.
